


I would love to

by maia_nn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_nn/pseuds/maia_nn
Summary: Isak and Even are both dorks but of course they're going to fall for each other, as always, in every universe.Isak and Even meet cute.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	I would love to

Isak really had to pee. Like really really had to pee. But instead of jumping around and grabbing his crotch, he stood in line silently, like a normal person. Too bad it was an all gender bathroom, otherwise he’s pretty sure the men’s line would be much shorter.

  
He was at a club with the boys, and there was a band playing, so maybe it was more of a concert? Fuck if he knows. Isak didn’t even want to join, but the boys insisted that he come because he ‘hasn’t stopped moping around the house since his ex broke his heart,’ at least according to Eskild. Isak would have you know that it was him, not his ‘ex’ who decided to break up, and he was not, in fact, ‘moping around the house.’ But even though it was him that decided to break up, it still hurt a little bit. He still felt kind of unwanted even though he hated his ex and he should just forget about the whole thing.

  
Anyway, back to the real problem. His bladder. Luckily Isak was next in line and he stepped up to the urinal with a feeling of relief. _Thank fucking god._

  
Isak went to the sink to wash his hands, and whoever designed this bathroom must be some kind of an idiot, because the sinks were in the middle of the stalls and urinals, which just didn’t make any kind of sense. So as Isak went to wash his hands, someone from the other side who had also just finished his...erm...business, stepped up to the same sink, and they both put their hands under the running water at the same time.

  
“Excuse me,” Isak said with irritation in his voice. Isak pulled his hands back, and the other did as well. And as Isak looked to see who the person was who just ruined his whole night was...well, he was met with a chest. Because this guy was tall as fuck. Isak gulped and looked higher.

  
He was met with a blinding smile that instantly melted all of his irritation.

  
“Sorry about that, you can go ahead and wash your hands first,” said the stranger. And Isak will never admit that the sound of his voice sent shivers down his spine.

  
“No, no, you can go first,” Isak said, smiling up at this stranger, because why the fuck not.

  
“No, please, I insist.”

  
“No, you go first, I’m the one at fault here.” Isak almost pounded his head at his word choice. _At fault? At fault? What the fuck Isak, who says stuff like that?_

  
“Um…” The stranger looked around and as he does Isak took the opportunity to stare at his face. And wow, what a beautiful face it was. There was one strand of hair falling down onto his forehead and Isak’s fingers just itched to push it back and feel that soft looking hair.  
“Looks like there’s no other available sinks,” the stranger said, looking back at Isak who instantly flushed because he was caught staring.

  
“Um, we could share.” _Share Isak? Share? What kind of idea is that that’s idiotic that’s-_

  
“Okay,” the stranger said, laughing a little and putting his hands back under the running water, slathering soap all over them.

  
_Damn would you look at those fingers._

  
Isak got his head out of the gutter and put his hands under the sink as well. Their hands brushed against each other over and over again and Isak found himself growing redder and redder, hotter and hotter.

  
Right as Isak was about to dry his hands off, the stranger grabbed them and brought them back under the warm water, causing Isak to gasp.  
“Just wanted to make sure they’re clean,” the stranger says, while quite literally washing Isak’s hands. Isak just stared up at the stranger’s face, who seemed focused on the task at hand. (_Haha, at hand, get it?)_

  
He rubbed his soapy hands all over Isak’s and washed them thoroughly, he even went up to his wrists, causing Isak to gasp again.

  
“Thank you,” Isak said once he was done. And once again, what the hell, who washes someone else’s hands?

  
“Don’t mention it,” the stranger said, drying off his hands and handing Isak a towel.

  
Isak felt himself melt again as they made eye contact and smiled at one another. The situation suddenly didn’t seem awkward at all, not with this stranger looking at him like that, like washing someone else’s hands was totally normal. They both continued to smile at each other as they walked out of the bathroom back to their respective groups. And all Isak could think about was the stupid spark. The spark that people always talked about when they met their ‘soulmate’ or when they talked to some random person and felt something between them. Isak always hated those people. The goddamn spark isn’t real, he had always wanted to yell, because he had never felt it himself. But right now, right now he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs that the spark was real. He had felt the goddamn spark with some random stranger while their hands brushed under water.

  
But instead of yelling, the two just continued walking and smiling and parted ways without another word.

  
“Guys I think I just met the love of my life,” Isak said as he sat back down at the table with the boys.

  
“Okay,” Jonas said, laughing. “Sounds like somebody had fun in the bathroom.”

  
“Dude, I’m serious,” Isak said. “He was tall and beautiful and he washed my fucking hands.”

  
“Wait, what? He washed your hands? Is that what gays do when they flirt?” Magnus said. Everyone in the group responded to that with a “Shut up Magnus.”

  
“Where is he?” Jonas asked.

  
Isak scanned the club...bar...concert...whatever the fuck, and he saw the stranger talking with his friends.

  
“There,” Isak said, pointing to the beautiful stranger. As Jonas followed where he was pointing, Isak saw something miraculous. The stranger began scanning the room as if looking for someone, and when his eyes landed on Isak, he nudged his friend and pointed toward him. They ended up pointing at each other and smiling like love drunk idiots.

  
“Dude, I think he’s having the same conversation with his friends,” Jonas said.

  
Isak could hardly hear him.

  
“Omg,” Jonas began, imitating a low voice. “I just met the cutest guy in the bathroom. His name is Isak. Oh, where is he? He’s over there. Look at him. Look how cute he is.”

  
Isak had stood up and began walking over to the stranger about halfway through Jonas’s impersonation. He heard some encouraging whistles behind him, but he ignored them. The only thing that mattered was this gorgeous boy, who was also abandoning his friends to meet Isak in the middle.

  
They stopped in front of each other.

  
“I think you’re on the wrong side of the bar. Much too far away from me.”

  
“Funny, I was about to say the same to you.”

  
They grinned like idiots at each other, and Isak just took in how beautiful this man standing in front of him was. He was truly breathtaking.

  
“I’m Even.”

  
“Isak.”

  
“Would you like to dance, Isak?”

  
“I would love to.”


End file.
